Grey cafe
by simpleillusion
Summary: Just my look on the whole 'Kurt and Sebastian meet in New York' thing.


The first thing Kurt did after moving to New York was finding a new coffee shop as Lima Bean replacement. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, there might be many shops in the city but few made you want to come back. So it took him good two months of trying different ones before he stumbled upon 'Gray cafe'. It was little, cozy coffee shop at the corner of the street few blocks away from their apartment, with friendly baristas and quite decent coffee. Kurt made a habit of visiting it every morning before work, or using it as a hiding spot when living with Rachel was becoming too much. Since he and Blaine broke up his hiding visits were more frequent then previously, as Rachel seemed to considered talking him into taking Blaine back, her new life goal.

So it wasn't unusual for him to be sitting there at Saturday afternoon, with a cup of his non-fat mocha, and a bunch of papers he was working on. Until someone chose to stand next to his table shadowing his designs, that is.

'Fancy seeing you here, princess.' Kurt recognized that voice immediately and jerked his head up to look right into smirking face of Sebastian Smythe.

'Sebastian' Kurt acknowledged coolly 'Can I help you with something?'

Sebastian apparently took it as an invitation to sit across him, still smirking.

'Seriously, what do you want? I'm trying to work here.'

'Chill out, just catching up with an old friend... um acquaintance?

'Well, I'm flattered, but not interested. Shouldn't you be catching up with Blaine?'

Sebastian made a dismissive gesture at the mention of Blaine's name.

'Nah, I'm done with that.'

It's been almost three months, but Kurt still wasn't entirely comfortable talking about what happened, and he definitely didn't feel like explaining it to Sebastian of all people, so he went back to his assignment without another word hoping Smythe would understand his not wanted and go away like normal human being. He obviously didn't, he lived to make Kurt's life harder after all.

'I heard about you and him.' He stated surprisingly serious.

'Is that why he's not interesting for you anymore? You don't go for single guys? Not enough chase?'

Sebastians smirk reappeared.

'I do like good chase' He agreed 'But no, let's say I found a better prey.'

'I hope you know your word choice is really creepy.'

Sebastian grinned at him and started standing up.

'Whatever. I have to go now, so enjoy your work' And with a wink he was gone.

Kurt tried to not think too much of it, but he was confused. They were never friends, all they ever did was insult each other and fight over his ex, and now Sebastian was almost being nice and didn't even made any comment about Kurt's clothes that was pretty flamboyant today. He shrugged it off anyway, deciding they probably won't see each other again, so there's no point in wondering why Sebastian Smythe does anything.

Few days after that he was proved wrong by Sebastian walking in, just as soon as he bought his second cup of coffee for the day. He almost smiled when he saw Kurt at the register, and that gave Kurt weird feeling again. They weren't supposed to smile at each other. If they start doing that something bad will probably happen with the universe. Sebastian didn't seem to share this point of view as he joined Kurt's table again after buying coffee for himself.

'Who's living in a coffee shop now, huh? He chatted up as soon as he was sited.

'I don't live here, I work here.' Sebastian raised his eyebrow at him. 'Rachel insist on practicing at home, it's hard to focus' Kurt honestly didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to explain himself.

'Rachel Berry singing is definitely not what I would like to listen to either' He agrees with him, and Kurt stops trying to understand anything.

He leaves his phone number this time, god knows what for. It's not like Kurt would actually call him, even though it's kind of fascinates him what is it that Sebastian wants. He's still not going to call. But it wouldn't hurt to save the number in his phone. It might be useful sometime, right?

He doesn't call. Sebastian doesn't seem to mind though, when they meet again, they seem to meeting more and more those days, Sebastian always coming in after Kurt already was there for some time and claiming that he needs a break from all that work. They talk, it's nice and Kurt's getting used to it. Too used to, if you asked him. It's easy to talk with Sebastian, easier then he would ever think it could be. They still teased each other a lot, but now it was more playful, then anything else. But Kurt still didn't understood why they were friend all of sudden and he as time passed it was harder to ask about that. Even more so when he noticed he actually enjoys their chats a little bit more then he should, a little bit more then was safe for him to. He still thought about Blaine sometime, but he stopped thinking then would get back together long time ago, and now he was more and more often catching himself thinking about Sebastian instead. And it scared him. Because he still didn't change. He still wanted romance and love and not sex and clubs. He didn't think Sebastian would be willing to give that to him,maybe he would laugh at a thought. During their time together Kurt got to know Sebastian better, and didn't consider him a bad guy anymore but still he wasn't exactly a relationship kind of guy either.

His first instinct was to avoid Sebastian, but he didn't know how to do that without changing coffee shops and he was definitely not ready to do that. It's really hard to find good coffee, okay? It also seemed too final to cut the only thing he and Sebastian shared. They still didn't text or call each other despite of the many times Kurt stared at Sebastians number debating with himself whether to text or no, but the answer was always no. He was too scared to get to attached, even though he knew, in the back of his mind, that he already is attached.

Rachel was cooking dinner that day, talking non stop about school and Brody while doing so. Kurt didn't really mind, her chatter was relaxing once you got used to it and wasn't paying to much attention. Resting his head against the wall, he closed his eyes, half listening. He was called back to reality pretty soon.

'So I talked with Blaine the other day' Rachel said tasting whatever it was she was cooking.

'And?' He already know what she was going to say. He heard it thousands times before. Not only from her, but almost everyone he knew. They all seemed to think Blaine was the best he could ever get, even though he was the one who couldn't keep it in his pants just for the few months they were apart. Kurt forgave him, obviously. That's what he always did, forgave people. Maybe he even could be friend with his ex again, but he wasn't going to take back someone who cheated on him. Trust was everything to him in a relationship, and he wasn't able to trust Blaine again. He would always be wondering, and that wasn't a way to go. But his friends seemed to be sure they will be back together soon enough. That's way he still didn't tell her about Sebastian. She would lecture him for hours.

'He asked about you. He always asks about you.' She looked at him as he was guilty of something. He sighed.

'It's not like he can't talk to me if he wants to'

'Yes, but Kurt how long are you going to punish him? He really is sorry for what he did,and he is willing to make it better, I don't understand...'

'I'm not punishing him' Kurt interrupted her angrily 'I'm just not going to be back together with him'

'Kurt..' She started, but he really was done listening to that, so he stood up and left ignoring Rachel calling him to stay.

He was wandering aimlessly around for some time just thinking until he found himself standing in front of 'Grey cafe' even though he wasn't really planning to go there. He went in anyway and took his usual spot. He took his phone out of his pocket and as he did many times before he stared at Sebastian number half wishing the boy would just telepathically catch on and walk in to join him without Kurt asking him to. His coffee had gone cold before he finally broke and fired a quick text of "coffee, now?" immediately regretting his decision. And then regretting it even more when Sebastian didn't answer for the next fifteen minutes. He ordered why more cheesecake then neccessary or even remotely healthy to make himself feel better.

'Wow, princess. I didn't know you like that stuff this much' Kurt's head jerked up too fast for it to be healthy at the sound of Sebastian voice, but he didn't care, because Sebastian actually came.

He shrugged noncommittally as an answer, stuffing himself with another bite of the cake. Something was seriously wrong with him if he didn't mind being called princess anymore.

'What's wrong?' Sebastian asked again. 'You never texted me before. Actually I spent five minutes to decided if it was you who texted me, as you never bothered to give your number.'

Huh, Kurt never thought of that actually. It never occurred to him that he didn't return Sebastians

gesture of phone number giving. At first he wasn't going to because he still didn't considered them friends and then he forgot he never did.

'Nothing much, just Rachel giving me a hard time' Kurt answered a bit ashamed he asked Sebastian to come over without a real reason behind the request.

'What about' Sebastian asked anyway.

'Blaine' They never talked about that before. Sebastian never brought that up, and neither did Kurt because he couldn't forget Sebastian liked Blaine first and stop the insecurity from showing.

'Still?' Sebastian sounded surprised 'It's been how long since you broke up? Six months?'

'Yeah. She gives me a talk about him at least once a week. Sometimes other people join her. All my friend seem to think I should take him back just because he is sorry'

Sebastian was eying him with a searching look now, somehow he seemed more guarded then Kurt have ever seen him, and it was putting him of.

'Do you want to take him back' He asked quietly.

'No' The answer was immediate. 'I'm done with that. I know you probably find it funny, but I want a real thing, I want to trust the person I'm with, I want to not have to wonder'

'I don't think it's funny'

'Don't you' Kurt is a little bit surprised by that 'I thought you idea of a relationship is twenty minutes in clubs bathroom.'

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably in his sit.

'People can change their mind.'

'Really? And what change yours?'

He's dreading an answer to that question a little bit. What will he do if Sebastian tells him about some boy that made him want to commit all of sudden? But on the other hand he really wants to know. Sebastian is quiet for some time, long enough for Kurt to start worrying, he shouldn't have asked. But the he lifts his gaze from the table he was staring at all that time and looking Kurt straight in the eyes he answers 'You'

Kurt stares back at him dumbstrucked. 'Me? How?'

That makes Sebastian shift his gaze, he stares at the shops door, whit an uncertain expression that makes Kurt wonder if he's just going to stand up and leave now.

'I never wonted relationship because I never knew anyone I found worthy committing to' He says eventually, quietly but steady. 'But you are. And it scares me because I don't know what to do.' He is looking at Kurt again now, who is shocked and hardly believing what he's hearing. 'I'm good at picking guys up, I'm good at making them want to go to bed with me, but I'm not good at this' He waves between them.'I'm not good with feelings, and wooing, I don't really know what to do.'

'Well you seem to be doing pretty good job then' Kurt mumbles then, still to shock to actually process all the new informations and hardly knowing what his saying, bit Sebastian face lits up just a little bit, so he thinks he managed to say the right thing.

'Yeah?' He asks, still sounding more uncertain then Kurt ever heard.

'Yeah' He answers holding out his hand and wrapping his fingers around Sebastians, who stares at their joined hands for good minute before he grins and asks.

'How mad will Berry be if I take you out tomorrow evening?'

'Very' Kurt answers with a matching grin.


End file.
